Ósmosis Pecαminosα
by Konkretts
Summary: Iba a morir, pero moriría sintiendo el placer de la sangre de mi amada Victoria en los labios. Acaricié su cabello y agaché la cabeza hasta juntar mis labios con los suyos. Fríos. Sin vida. Pero cálidos.


**H**ellsing **C**opyright © **K**ōtα **H**irαno—. **A**ll **R**ights **R**eserved.

**»****W**arning: **N**arración en primera persona **(**Pov.**)** **A**luǀ**S**eras. **D**ark**F**ic.

**»****W**ords: 994 pαlαbrαs.

**»C**apítulo **Ú**nico.

**[…]**

**«**O**s**m**o**s**i**s **P**e**c**α**m**i**n**o**s**α**»**

—**B**y: **B**izarre—

**O**ne-**S**hot

**[…]**

La cruda estación invernal se hacía presente en Londres, cubriendo con su frio inclemente la ciudad por entero. El termómetro de la calle marcaba: menos siete grados bajo cero. Los cristales del autobús en el que me hallaba, se encontraban empañados y no se veía nada del exterior.

Al descender, emprendí camino por el Distrito de Greenwich, al tiempo en que sentía el aire entrar en mis pulmones. El frio me revigorizaba por dentro. Deje escapar el aliento y lo contemple salir de mi boca en forma de vaho. Los autos estaban llenos de escarcha y las nubes se arremolinaban amenazando con nevar de un momento a otro. Podía olerlo.

Puede que para los mortales, el frio pasara ha ser duro de sobrellevar, pero para mí era la mejor parte del año. Con el frio mi cuerpo se calienta, se llena de vida. Que irónico.

Mis propios pasos resonaban en las calles prácticamente vacías. Tenía hambre, pero quería verla. Su aroma me había atrapado desde el primer día en que la vi. A pesar de haberla convertido hace tiempo en mi aprendiz. Su olor, su sabor, no deja de tentarme. Seguí caminando rápidamente hasta quedar en las sombras de un edificio.

El parque de enfrente estaba vacío y el silencio viciaba la atmosfera donde quiera que se mirara. Estaba tardando demasiado en pasar. Volví a dejar escapar el aire y de pronto, allí estaba ella.

Su rubio cabello brillaba en medio de la noche, el abrigo largo de la O.H que portaba esa noche le realzaba la figura. Era tan hermosa. Seras Victoria; llevaba siguiéndola de cerca durante su patrullaje nocturno desde hacía semanas. Cada pernoctar pasaba con elegancia a la misma hora. La mire hipnotizado disfrutando del leve aroma que emanaba de su cuerpo.

Se detuvo abruptamente recolocándose el abrigo, se desató la bufanda un poco y se la volvió a colocar tapándose bien, pero era demasiado tarde. Su dulce esencia ya había penetrado mis orificios nasales.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, había salido de mi escondite completamente enloquecido, y me había tirado encima de ella. Su cara fue de sorpresa y horror.

«—¡Pero Maestro, que hace!

Pero mis acciones eran más rápidas que la razón. Clave los colmillos fríos como cuchillas afiladas en su delicado cuello y sentí un placer que me calentó todo el cuerpo. Su sabor es justo como lo recordaba. Cuando las primeras gotas de sangre corrieron por mi garganta, sentí el placer que hasta el momento solo existía en recuerdos.

Su cuerpo se agito con fuerza en el suelo, en un vago intento por librarse de la prisión de mis brazos, tratando de escapar. Pero yo mordí con más fuerza en aquella suave y cálida zona como el demonio que era.

Sujete sus brazos contra el suelo y succione su sangre con violencia. Mi garganta bramaba cada vez más. Mi cuerpo se calentaba como nunca lo había hecho.

El placer de la sangre era un vil pecado. Pero yo mismo era un pecado. Deguste aquel liquido rojo que me daba la vida. Porque la sangre es vida. Y su vida era la mía. La sentí revolviéndose más contra el suelo, agitándose suplicante cada vez con menos fuerza. Sus manos aferraron mi cabeza y tiraron de mis hebras oscuras entre gritos horrorizados. Gritaba cada vez más de dolor. Aunque yo no quería causarle dolor.

Mis colmillos seguían succionando el elixir de su vida. Sus manos cada vez aflojaban más y parecían una mera caricia de sus delicados dedos.

Dejo de gritar. El frio había helado su garganta y ya no tenía fuerzas para ello. Pero aquel pequeño éxtasis de placer llegó hasta ella. Cerró los ojos y en vez de apartar mi cuerpo, se apretó a él. Aquel extraño gesto me desconcertó. Pero no podía parar.

Sangre, quería más sangre. Hasta que mi cuerpo llegara al éxtasis. Quise parar por ella. Pero no pude. La sangre era más fuerte que yo.

Sus manos dejaron de aferrar mi cabeza y temblaron. Temblaron ligeramente hasta caer poco a poco inertes sobre el suelo, sin vida.

Entonces fui consciente de mi monstruosa naturaleza. Lamí las últimas gotas de sangre que salieron de su cuello y abrí mis orbes ígneos con un fulgor que rezumaba en todo mi cuerpo. Al contrario que el de ella. Estaba frio, pálido…, sin vida.

Me pregunte como era posible que una no muerta, aun conservara ese nimio resquicio de humanidad. Era un cuestionamiento que rondaba por mi cabeza desde hace tiempo, quizás porque, yo siempre he sido un monstruo desde que tengo uso de memoria. Centurias atrás.

El placer de la vida brillaba en mi mirada. Carmesíes como su sangre, aunque no pudiera verlos. Emití el mayor grito que alguien pueda dar en todo el patético planeta. La había asesinado. No había podido controlarme. No fui capaz de hacerlo. Abrase su cuerpo inerte y aspire su aroma. Aun estando ya completamente muerta, continuaba siendo cálida. Apoye el oído sobre su pecho y escuche como exhalaba sus últimos suspiros.

La sangre ya no fluía por su cuerpo. Fluía por el mío.

«Miserable», pensé para mis adentros.

Saqué una daga que llevaba oculta bajo el pantalón y la alce en medio de la noche. Su filo brilló en la oscuridad reflejando sus labios. Besé la cuchilla y la clave en mi pecho con decisión, directa en el corazón.

Sentí la sangre fluir por la herida, resbalando por mi cuerpo y empapando mi ropa lentamente. Toque la herida y me lleve la mano a la boca. Sabía a ella.

Iba a morir, pero moriría sintiendo el placer de la sangre de mi amada Victoria en los labios. Acaricié su cabello y agaché la cabeza hasta juntar mis labios con los suyos. Fríos. Sin vida. Pero cálidos.

La abracé y apoyé la cabeza en su cuerpo. La sangre que manaba de mi cuerpo empezó a formar un charco rodeándonos. Y así di fin con el placer de la sangre. Dejándola a merced de otros.

**[…]**

**E**ste shot ya había sido posteado con anterioridad. Pero debido a un hackeo perdi el acceso a mi cuenta anterior. Pero bien.

Gracias por leer :3

**A**u **r**evoir~


End file.
